


Naomi Time

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: When Charlotte's music hits, Naomi holds it all in. Later, he lets her thoughts flow.





	

Naomi welcomes Charlotte in front of the fans but has to restrain herself from throwing her belt at the wall once in the locker-room. Ain't she worked for this? Ain't she been forced to _prove herself_ over and over again for this? Now Charlotte wants to come in and take it from her? Nah. Naomi does not care who Charlotte's dad is or what she did on Raw. She does not care what Charlotte has done at Wrestlemanias or what _firsts_ she has been part of. It is _Glow Time_ now. _Naomi time_ and she is done playing second best.


End file.
